


100 layers of fuzzy socks

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis buys Harry fuzzy socks for Christmas because Harry, quite literally, has cold feet.





	100 layers of fuzzy socks

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime: I was hacked???  
> Just kidding. I've decided after a lot of thinking to repost most of my fics. I deleted them at 2am in an angry, emotional hizzy and then of course woke up full of regret. SO. Minus a few of the older ones that were never really good anyway, here are my fics again. I apologize for all the e-mails you've gotten from me today. I'm going to just pretend I'm not upset over the lost comments and kudos. I'm fine. Really! Totally fine. But here they are again! Thank you for all the love you have given me. I’m not as invested in fic writing as I’ve been in the past, but who knows if I’ll get back into it.
> 
> \--  
> Did I really write this instead of studying for finals? The answer is yes. Peep me when I fail out of college and think of this fic. This is literally inspired by a picture I saw of Harry that looked like he slightly had fuzzy socks on. A mess of a fic but a gem to think about if I do say so myself. If you don't like tooth-rotting fluff that makes literal to no sense I'd skip over this one. Now that I've just read this over it's quite literally the dumbest thing I've ever written.

“Louuuuu, come t’bed,” a low drawl sounded from the bedroom, a hiccup breaking the last word. “Wanna snug...snug with you.”

 _Remind me again why I let him smoke tonight,_ Louis thought fondly, unplugging the lights of the Christmas tree and leaving their house in darkness. They had just gotten back from a friend’s Christmas party, they’d had so much fun together, and it was even funnier trying to get his stumbling, long-legged, drunk and high out of his mind fiance into the cab afterward. Harry had danced on every table, loudly asked Louis to fuck him more than once (in front of all of their friends, no less), and sang the loudest in karaoke, and Louis had never been more in love with a man in his life. This Christmas season had been the most tiring and stressful, and this party was a great release from all of that. Louis only prayed Harry would be sober enough to host his mother, Gemma, and their friends Zayn, Liam, and Niall for dinner tomorrow. His boy always surprised him.

Bringing a few bottles of water from the fridge, Louis padded up the darkened staircase. The house was warm and smelled of cinnamon and gingerbread thanks to all the baking Harry had dedicated himself to this month. (Louis, of course, sampling everything.) He smiled fondly at the tinsel, wrapped around the banister, and pushed down on the tape so it stayed up. Harry had spent hours decorating their home for the holidays, and Louis didn’t want anything to be ruined. He blew out the vanilla scented candle in the bathroom before padding into the bedroom, where Harry was spread-eagle on the bed, butt naked.

“Oi,” Louis said, placing the ends of both freezing water bottles on each arse cheek, smirking when Harry whined and rolled over, his plump, but small arse jiggling with the movement. His dick flopped over onto his thigh, Harry pouting and looking as if Louis had just slapped him.

“Oh babes, I’m sorry,” Louis cooed, lying himself beside Harry and bringing the blanket up to both of their shoulders. Harry immediately latched onto Louis’ chest - he was undoubtedly the most clingy drunk Louis had ever witnessed - as Louis reached over his head to put his glasses carefully on the bedside table. Louis packed Harry up tightly in blankets, kissing the top of his head and holding him like a baby.

“Fun night, baby boy?” he asked, remembering how they were basically in this position just hours ago, except they were vertical and Harry’s cock was grinding into Louis’ through their trousers.

“Fun night, baby _boy_ ,” Harry giggled, the throaty laugh shaking Louis and their bed. Louis squeezed Harry tighter, pulling back to caress his cheekbone with his thumb, being careful with such delicate, special skin underneath his fingers as he stroked Harry’s face in his palm. Harry was smiling closed-mouthed at him, still spurting out quiet laughs every so often. He was all bitten, red lips, moist and wet from being attached to Louis’ for the time he wasn’t singing at the top of his lungs. His Hawaiian shirt was balled up in the corner, Louis’ eyes crinkling as he fondly remembered everyone in the room taking the piss out of Harry for wearing a Hawaiian shirt to a _Christmas party_ , but Harry had already two drinks in him and he never cared what people thought of him, anyway. His confident baby.

Harry suddenly sighed, rolling onto his back, his shoulder touching Louis’. He looked incredibly serious, and Louis was confused with what he would say next. “Think I drank too much, like, had twenty hundred drinks, and like, smoked and you, you smoked too, and...”

Louis covered his mouth as he laughed, Harry looking very distraught with himself for a few moments. He allowed Harry to keep rambling, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t until Harry started talking about wanting Louis to fuck him over the bar when Louis decided he should probably get some rest. Louis stroked his fingers through Harry’s short, soft strands, shushing him every so often. Harry sang a few bars of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , and then he was out like a light, snoring into Louis’ cheek as Louis chuckled, resuming stroking Harry’s hair and cuddling him close. He had never felt so content in his entire life. He was going to marry this boy someday, and he couldn’t have made a better decision.

Hours later, Louis woke up to a puff of hair in his mouth. He grimaced, smoothing Harry’s hair down - it stuck up on all crazy sides. Harry was sleeping like the dead, his long body tucked into Louis’ chest. His fingers tickled Louis’ lower back with every deep inhale. Louis listened to Harry sleep for a few moments. Harry whimpered quietly, Louis looking down just as Harry hummed, still very much asleep, rolling so that he was nearly on top of Louis.

“ _Yikes!_ ” Louis gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth. Harry’s breathing sped up for a few seconds, and then he was back to slow, even breaths, his body heavy against Louis’. Louis relaxed once he could see Harry was still unconscious, but he wouldn’t be able to last long. They usually slept like this, Harry’s weight wasn’t the issue - it was his _feet_. They felt like literal _ice blocks_. Louis never wore socks, even when he needed to, and it seemed that when Harry announced he was stripping as soon as they got home last night, he really meant it.

“Christ,” Louis frowned, shifting his legs slightly. Harry whined again, his feet only following Louis’ as his right foot stroked unconsciously up and down Louis’ leg.

“Fucking cold fucking feet fucking _freezing_ ,” Louis whispered, wincing when Harry’s eyes fluttered. He looked up at Louis, his face rumpled in confusion. Louis used the opportunity to scoot over slightly in the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders so their upper bodies were touching while their legs were apart.

“Lou Lou?” Harry asked thickly, his voice deep and hoarse with sleep. He blinked a few more times, Louis shushing him gently.

“You’re dreaming,” he said softly, stroking the sides of Harry’s face with his fingers. “Sleep, love. You’re dreaming about how handsome your fiance is. Go back to sleep, angel.”

“S-so handsome, he’s so...beautiful, so... _so_ ,” Harry sighed the last word, his head lolling. Louis placed his cheek on his own shoulder, sighing in relaxation now that his feet were warm and he could finally sleep.

 

_The next evening_

“Oh my god,” Gemma cackled, clapping her hands together. “You guys know the Michelle Obama’s Arms card always wins for me.” She held up the black Cards Against Humanity card, Louis cheering and taking a sip of his beer.

“Thanks, babes,” he laughed, scowling as the room groaned. “Hey, it’s not my fault I’m good and you guys suck.”

“Did Louis win _again_?” Harry sighed, returning from the toilet. He was barefoot, in a red Christmas sweater and his usual dark skinny jeans, little bony knees poking out. He sat beside Louis on the sofa, tucking his feet underneath Louis’ legs. Louis could feel his icy toes through his jeans, and he bit back a laugh.

“I swear, Gem and Lou are in cahoots or something. There’s no way they’re playing fair,” Liam announced, twirling the pull tab off of his beer around his fingers. Zayn kissed his shoulder, standing up and fixing his jeans.

“Anyone want another drink? I’m going to get a beer.”

Harry groaned, his head falling into Louis’ lap. “Don’t even talk about alcohol around me. I had enough for a lifetime last night.” Louis laughed, kissing Harry’s hands that were covering his face, while Anne squeezed her son’s knee. Harry leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder, Louis’ hand holding his wrist gently, stroking gentle patterns into the skin. Anne whispered something to Harry, and he giggled, kissing his mum’s cheek.

“Let’s take a break,” Louis said. “I’m going to get some A-L-C-O-H-O-L,” he spelled out the word with a wink at Harry, who scowled.

“I can spell, idiot,” he said, but there was no bite to his tone. Niall and Zayn cackled from the kitchen, while Anne wrapped her arm around her son’s shoulder.

“No being rude to my boy,” she said. “I can take him away from you very easily.”

“It’s okay, my baby bro could never hold his liquor, even when we were in university,” Gemma added, causing Harry to start scowling, Anne laughing beside him.

This had the two boys in the kitchen in hysterics, and Louis ignored them, crouching down to kiss Anne’s cheek, and then Harry’s.

“Do you need anything else, darling?” Louis said, crouching down in front of Harry. “Some water and crisps? You didn’t eat much today. How’s your stomach feeling today?”

Harry smiled, Anne beside herself in giddiness for the couple in front of her. Just like that, Louis went from teasing her son playfully to making sure Harry knew that he cared deeply about him. Anne squeezed Harry once, getting up and going down the hall to the toilet, Gemma excusing herself as she picked up her ringing phone, stepping outside for a moment.

“I’m okay, maybe just some juice,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ fingers. Louis nodded once, returning his smile and kissing his cheek again.

“Got another gift for you, too. Something that will help you a lot. And me, rather, especially at night,” he added, giving Harry a wink. Harry suddenly felt very warm, and he was conscious of his older sister, mother, and three of his best friends just in the next room. Louis stroked Harry’s thigh, leaning forward to bite his earlobe. Harry’s eyes rolled back a little at the gentle contact, his cock thickening in his jeans.

“Uh,” he squeaked, watching Louis get up and blow him a kiss, sauntering upstairs. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest, images flooding through his mind, all of them extremely inviting but _none_ of them things he wanted his friends and family to see, for fuck’s-

“For you, my fiance, who I love more than life itself, and I want to hold and cherish forever, and who I plan on sleeping with every night for the rest of our lives,” Louis sang, returning with a inconspicuous-looking bag, a glittery snowman on the front. It looked innocent, and surely Louis wouldn’t give him a vibrator or a cock ring or something in front of his _mother_...

“Open it,” Louis said with a smile, rubbing Harry’s shoulder. Niall, Liam, and Zayn had returned, their expressions confused but smiling.

“You actually got them for him,” Gemma laughed with surprise, shaking out her coat as she returned inside, Anne and her sitting on the loveseat together. Heart absolutely pounding now, Harry opened the bag in confusion, wondering when Gemma and Louis had time for inside jokes about him, and then he laughed out loud.

A card read, in Louis’ neat handwriting

_For my big-footed fellow, here we behold-_

_Apologizing now if this is too bold_

_I love you so much_

_And your feet even more_

_But, my love, I can’t keep quiet anymore_

_They are so damn fucking COLD!!!!!_

Inside the bag was probably about thirty pairs of fuzzy socks, grey and snowflake-patterned and cheetah print and rainbow. Gemma was in hysterics now, and Harry stood up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist tightly, standing on Louis’ feet.

“Oi,” Louis laughed, jostling Harry with a laugh as he kept his hands on his hips, Harry snogging the breath out of him.

“You’ve always sucked at poetry,” he whispered, the two of them a little breathless. Ignoring the exaggerated gagging sounds around them, the two of them grinned to each other.

 

_Later that evening_

“I have never been more cozy in my entire life. D’you think I could be Youtube famous? I could do 100 Layers Of Fuzzy Socks.”

Louis poked his head out of the bathroom, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Harry was sat on the bed, wiggling his toes with a smile. He had on his flannel pajamas, his hair was washed and combed, and he had on a pair of bright pink fuzzy socks.

Louis spit into the sink, rinsing and wiping his mouth. He flicked off the bathroom light, Harry looking completely blissed out - who knew a pair of socks could make him so happy?

“I’m so comfy cozy,” Harry smiled, holding out his arms for Louis to pull him into his lap. “I have never been so cozy. My feet aren’t used to being so cozy. I feel so loved. My feet want to kiss you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, kissing Harry’s shoulder and resting his hands on his inner thighs as Harry leaned against his chest, the two of them watching the opening of _The Santa Clause 2_.

“Thank you for buying them for me, Lou Lou. This is the start of my Internet-famous career,” Harry giggled, Louis holding him tightly, the rest of Harry’s fuzzy socks tucked away in their top dresser drawer, right beside the vibrator Louis had also surprised him with that night.

Another evening, maybe.

 


End file.
